Dysfunctional
by ClareBelle23
Summary: Marissa and Samuel are leading comlicated lives at the age of 17 and some fear that the pressure is getting to them but is it? A whirlwind of family drama :  Please read and review! A GLEE PROJECT FANFICTION!
1. Judgements

Samuel trudged down the long street, shoulder his backpack. He couldn't ruin another one, he just couldn't. He moved his free hand to the back of his head and pulled the hair tie out with a great deal of force, allowing his heavy dreadlocks to hit his back. Shoving the hair tie into his pocket, he continued down the street.

Light swept the streets and made the shady area of Lima, look timeless and much more than it really was. It wasn't cold yet, but Samuel could tell that it would drop temperature rapidly by tonight. His heavy bag weighed down on his already aching back and the thought of all the homework shoved in there, weighed down his already exhausted mind.

Keeping his head down, he strolled quickly past a group of older men who stood on the street corner suspiciously. They eyed him with interested, laughing at his odd appearance. Samuel looked down at his pink converse, trying to figure out what the stain was that covered half of his left shoe.

His black jeans were ripped, which his manager had noticed today. She looked at them with disgust and ordered him to take more care of his uniform. He reached up to his nose and pealed the bandage off, throwing it on the ground. The air rushed to the skin, allowing his nose ring to breath.

Various people pushed past him, trying desperately to leave this part of town before dust broke. He didn't blame them, but unfortunately he could not follow them, he could not flee. He shoved his hands into his jeans, ignoring the sympathetic looks he was getting and the disgusted looks. He just didn't care anymore.

He reached the run down apartment, jumping up the steps. Extracting his keys slowly from his pocket and placing them into the difficult lock, with five minutes of unsuccessfully managing to pull his keys out of the open lock. He cursed the door and kicked it with his toe, cringing as the pain spread through his foot. He then gave the keys one last, forceful pull. They came out, along with swinging the door open.

He stepped in and began to climb the stairs; he hated the smell of the apartment block. In fact, Samuel hated the apartment block period but it was all he could afford. He came to his door and stared at it, like he did every night for a good minute. He pressed another key into the lock and opened the door. He closed it behind him quickly, wanting to shut the judgmental world out.

Bryce sat on the small kitchen table, his schoolwork spread out in front of him. He looked up at Samuel when he entered, and flashed him a smile. Samuel dumped his keys in the bowl on the counter and threw his bag next to the door. He slunk into a chair opposite Bryce, who was now staring down at a complex equation.

"How's she been man?" Samuel asked, gesturing towards the bedroom. Bryce looked up at his friend, tapping his pencil on the side of the table.

"Man" Bryce sighed, "She wrecked"

Samuel shot a grimace towards the bedroom, noticing Bryce shudder slightly.

"Man" Samuel paused awkwardly; "You know I appreciate you staying with us, right?"

"Yeah" Bryce laughed, "I don't mind it here honest, you've helped me out too"

Samuel grinned and stood, leaving Bryce to finish the rest of his homework. Samuel tapped nervously on the door and pushed it open, smiling at the sight before him.

"Hey" Marissa greeted him quietly, indicating her head down. Samuel sat on the bed next to her, careful not to jostle the sleeping figure.

"How was school?" Marissa asked, "And work?"

"Fine" Samuel sighed. Marissa couldn't know how hard it was on him, or else she'd persuade him to quit and find something else. He couldn't let her down; he needed to do this for her.

"Big day?" Samuel asked, holding Marissa's hand.

"Yeah" Marissa sighed, "It was. We did some shopping and walked a lot"

"I'm sorry" Samuel apologized, "I'm looking at cars, but –"

"Nothing we can afford" Marissa sighed, "I know"

The way she delivered that line, sent a fresh wave of guilt through him, followed by a flash of anger. The way she just knew the answer and sighed, as if she could expect nothing more. Samuel's smile vanished, as she looked at him with tolerance. How could she possibly think that Samuel was not trying everything he could do, to survive?

A small smile flashed across her face, as she placed a soft kiss on his cheek. The anger melted away, as he stared at both girls. His favorite girls, in the entire world because, well they were his world.


	2. Surviving

Waking up in the mornings were always the hardest, but Marissa's cunning ideas did indeed lure him out. She sat in the kitchen with Bryce, both munching on bacon. Samuel's stomach rumbled as the smell hit him, almost knocking him out. With a frown, he tried to recall the last time he actually ate. Lunch maybe?

"Dude" Bryce laughed, gesturing to the spare seat, "Eat"

I slouched nest to Marissa and took a long gulp of the flaming hot coffee, alternating between the refreshing goodness and the sweet smelling pig. Marissa smiled at me, then continued on her conversation with Bryce.

I paused and stared at her for a moment, noticing how pale she had become. He hair was shoved into a bun and, dark circles colored under her eyes. I shot a quick glance into the coffee pot and sighed, I didn't look a hell of a lot better.

Bryce however looked refreshed and energized, compared to how horrible he had seemed in the past few months. He chatted easily with Marissa, who nodded and smiled. Affection rushed through me as I looked at her, she was so perfect. Suddenly, the pitter-patter of tiny feet, reached our ears. Maddie rushed out of our room, grinned at everyone with the usual cheeriness of a two year old.

"Daddy" She grinned, as Samuel scooted his chair backwards. In one swift motion, he had picked Maddie up off the floor and sat her in his lap.

"Hey beautiful" He cooed, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I thought I was beautiful?" Marissa questioned accusingly, kissing her daughters cheek.

"You are" Samuel smiled and when she moved her head away from Maddie, he surprised her with a quick peck on the lips. Marissa grinned when she pulled away and snatched Maddie from Samuel's lap, placing the little girl on her own.

"School" Marissa motioned towards the door with her head, "Go"

Both Bryce and Samuel stood, taking their plates over to the sink.

"Mummy" Maddie began, "Does Daddy really need to go to school?"

Samuel poked his head around the kitchen, "You know how it is beautiful, what Mummy says goes"

Marissa shot him a look, before he walked over with a grin.

"I wanna make you and Mummy proud don't I?" He asked, kissing her forehead once more.

"And Mummy wants to hog you today" Marissa grinned, as Maddie slowly smiled.

"C'mon Man" Bryce clapped him on the shoulder, handing him his backpack. Samuel slipped it onto his shoulder and kissed both girls once more, before heading over to the door.

"Bye Uncle Bryce!" Maddie grinned, wrapping her tiny arms around her 'uncles' neck.

"Bye sweetie" He grinned, rubbing her hair affectionately.

"See you tonight" Marissa smiled, "Not too late, I hope"

Samuel held in the grimace and left with Bryce, braving the cold streets of Lima. They walked side by side, enjoying the quiet morning. Both were wrapped in their own thoughts, not really having a lot to say. When they reached school, they parted ways and agreed silently to meet up at lunch.

Samuel walked into his History class and sat down at his assigned seat, slowly retrieving the homework he had finished. Mid way through re-reading it though, he fell asleep. Even the sound of other students joined the class, could not wake the poor boy or the loud clang of the bell.

Alex watched as Samuel snoozed away, his back rising and falling with even breaths. Alex nudged Lindsay, who looked over at the boy and smiled sympathetically.

"He's been so tired lately" Lindsay bit her lip, "I wish there was something we can do"

"I know" Alex sighed, "But neither he nor Marissa really want any help with Maddie"

Lindsay paused, a light flashing in her eyes, "I have an idea"

Alex mock shivered, "Your idea's frighten me sometimes"

"Alex!" The teacher barked, "Lindsay!"

They both fell silent for a moment, until Lindsay sneaked a look back at Samuel. He was staring at the board and rubbing his eyes slowly, letting out a small yawn.

"He's just making it through you know" Lindsay sighed, as Alex pretended to copy down the illegitimate notes.

"What do you mean?" Alex whispered, casting a quick look at the puzzled Samuel.

"Like I don't see him eat and he rushes off after school to either work or pick something up for Marissa or deal with a Maddie emergency," Lindsay cringed, "it's like he's just surviving"

Alex placed his pencil down gently, "I know but he kind of made that choice, two years ago Lindsay"

"I just feel sorry for him and Marissa, they're too young to be dealing with all this," Lindsay paused, "Stress"

"Nothing much we can do Miss Pearce" Alex sighed, picking his pencil up. He squinted up at the board, trying to decipher the handwriting. It was giving him a headache, not just the writing but also Lindsay's constant worrying. Samuel knew what he was doing, when he basically signed up for Dad duties.

"Yes there is" Lindsay insisted, "I have an idea, sort of"

Alex rolled his eyes, "And what does this idea involve?"

"Babysitting" Lindsay, grinned.

The group's reaction mirrored what Alex's had been, one of pure disbelief. Some laughed, thinking that she was trying to be funny. Ellis regarded her seriously, which was odd being looked at so intensely by a girl who appeared twelve.

"I'm in" Ellis smiled, "I feel sorry for them, it must be hard"

"They chose it!" Alex exclaimed, how could everyone have forgot that. Samuel and Bryce entered the cafeteria, Bryce slipping Samuel an energy drink. They sat down with the rest of the Glee Club members, nodding in acknowledgement. Samuel was still oozing drowsiness and the thought of having to work for another two hours tonight, shook him to the bone and drained the last of his energy.

"You look tired man," Cameron commented from across the table, offering a chocolate bar. Samuel took it thankfully; glad that he could get an extra kick. He took a long gulp from the can, whipping his mouth with the edge of his sleeve.

"I am" Samuel sighed.

"We have an idea" Hannah paused, "Don't think of it as charity, because we know you don't want help. How about you let Maddie spend some time with her uncles or aunties during the week? We haven't seen the angel in such a long time"

Everyone nodded enthusiastically but his or her enthusiasm lowered at his firm gaze. He took another long gulp, letting the energizing liquid mull over in his mouth, much like their suggestion. He sighed, letting his gaze drop and swallowing the liquid.

It sent a warm vibe though his system and he realized it wasn't just from the liquid, but from their offer. He watched their expressions, as they dropped their gaze.

_They cared, _he sighed.

"Truth is guys" He groaned, "I would love to take you up on your offer but I feel bad enough for having Bryce stay with us. You guys, don't have too and more importantly, it will be impossible to convince Marissa"

"Oh" Lindsay laughed, "Let me try"

He packed the woman's groceries into the clear plastic bag, handed them to her with a tight smile.

"Thank you" She paused, "Samuel"

She rushed off without bothering about her receipt and Samuel couldn't help but let the jealousy wash over him. She had wealth and functional family, not scrounging around for all she could.

She could provide.

"Samuel" His co-worked Adam smiled from the other register, "Go home"

"Ten more minutes" Samuel yawned, trying to resist the subconscious urge to scratch his head. He went to scratch the itchy skin around his nose, but felt his fingertip graze the bandage.

"Conformity" Samuel growled, just as another customer dropped her large groceries off.

She smiled pleasantly as Samuel gradually scanned them. He read out the amount she owed, cringing at the mammoth cost.

She handed over the money without a second thought, still smiling at him. Samuel handed her back her change, his mouth dry with the money he had clutched in his hand for a brief moment. He passed them to her and packed her groceries quickly, before handing them as well to her.

That night was colder than it had been before, taking his usual quick route home and trying desperately to avoid the hordes of teenagers that littered the streets. He took his usual routine of pulling out his hair tie and bandages. He threw them on the street, with much more force than usual as well.

He jumped up the steps and into the apartment, shoving the door open harshly. Marissa was cuddled up on the couch, hugging one of Maddie's toys. His heart softened at the image but panic set in, he looked around for Maddie. Lindsay came out of the bedroom, pushing her hair into a ponytail.

"Hey" She greeted Samuel, who blinked at her in confusion.

"What are you doing in my house?" Samuel asked rudely.

"I came to visit Marissa, she was pretty spent and fell asleep on the couch" Lindsay sighed, putting all the dirty dishes into the sink. She stuffed her hands into the hot liquid, scrubbing at the weak old grime.

"Where's Maddie?" Samuel demanded, but less harsh this time.

"I read her a story" Lindsay explained, "And she fell asleep too"

"What are you doing?" Samuel inquired, curious now but not accusing.

"Helping" Lindsay, answered simply, "Go do that mountain of homework Sam"

Samuel for once, finished his homework. He glanced up at the clock; surprised it was only ten o'clock. Lindsay pushed a plate of spaghetti in front of him, sitting down. He dug into it, while stacking the books he needed for tomorrow in his backpack.

"Bryce said he's be late" Lindsay informed him, "Something about needing to work"

"Ah" Samuel smiled, letting the delicious food drip off his chin, "This is amazing"

When he finished, Lindsay took the bowl and quickly washed it. She smiled as Samuel stood, he was obviously wondering what in the world he could do.

"You've done everything Lindsay" Samuel chuckled, not being able to express just how thankful he was. Lindsay shrugged and slipped on her jacket, tightening it around her.

"There's some leftovers in the fridge, I always make too much" She grinned, picking up her backpack. She smiled at him and even though it had always been awkward between the two, it just wasn't.

"Thank you" Samuel smiled, "I would offer to drive you home but no car"

"That's fine" She shrugged, looking over at Marissa.

"We'll all be helping out as much as we can" Lindsay informed him, "You guys don't deserve this"

"Lindsay-" Samuel protested.

"Just say thank you Sam" She chuckled.

"Thank you Sam" He mimicked.


	3. Kindness

**This is mainly going to be a Samuel/Marissa fic, but other relationships will be mentioned. No Dameron shipping in this one! – I may be making interesting choices with the fic, but please, stay with me!**

Marissa pushed the heavy door open, using most of her right hip to assault the wood. Maddie ran in ahead of her, eager to resume her playing. Marissa closed the door with her left hip and dumped the shopping bags on the counter, before turning back to lock the door. She scanned the apartment, placing her hands on her back to try and alleviate some of the pain.

She couldn't get over how clean the apartment was; she could actually see the kitchen counter. She began unpacking the bags, her arms feeling heavy from lifting Maddie all the time. She glanced up at the clock, smiling briefly when she knew Samuel would be home soon. She opened the fridge, studying the leftovers.

"No need to cook tonight" She smiled.

A knock on the door interrupted her train of thought, as she turned to the peeling door. She blinked through the little hole, pulling away with surprise. She quickly undid the locks and thrust the door open, throwing herself at the person. Damian grinned at Marissa, who was hugging him with all the force in the world. She pulled back, slightly misty-eyed.

"First Lindsay and now you" Marissa smiled, motioning for him to follow her inside.

"Yeah" Damian chuckled, "We've been missing you Rissa"

"Oh have you" Marissa laughed, "Last time you saw me was a fair time away, pregnant and wobbling around"

"I barely remember the pregnant bit" Damian assured her, following her into the kitchen.

"Coffee?" She offered, holding up the pot.

"Sure" Damian agreed, watching her painful steps. He stepped into the kitchen and took the pot off her, with a grin.

"Sit" He ordered lightly.

"Thanks" Marissa sighed, mercifully sinking into the couch.

He brought two cups over, handing one delicately to Marissa. He watched as she placed it down, smiling bravely.

"How are you going?" Damian asked.

"I'm going okay" Marissa lied, "Just tired"

Damian studied her for a moment, watching as she ran her hands through her hair. He remembered how red it use to look and silky but now, it appeared dry.

"So" Marissa narrowed her eyes, "Why are you here, really?"

"No reason" Damian shrugged, trying to appear like he wasn't lying.

"Lair" Marissa sighed, there was slight anger stretched across her face but she appeared too tired to be overly annoyed.

"Just wanted to check on you" Damian assured her, smiling again.

"Dammy!" Maddie yelled, running up to her 'uncle'. She jumped on the couch next to him and threw her tiny arms around his neck.

"Hello there" Damian grinned, hugging the small girl tightly.

"Mummy, can I show Dammy my new dolls?" She asked, now sitting on the boys lap. He smiled down at the little girl, as Marissa gave a slight inclination of her head.

Damian laughed, as Maddie pulled him along towards her room, which she shared with her mum and dad. She prattled about her new dolls and what was happening with them.

"A wedding huh?" Damian laughed, making Marissa snicker at the fake interest in his voice. Marissa heaved herself off the couch, sculling the rest of her coffee and rinsing it under the cool water from the sink. She continued the unpacking of groceries, ignoring the soreness spanning across her back.

Marissa paused at the door, watching Damian and Maddie. They were sitting on the chair in the corner, Damian reading her a book in his soft accent. Marissa smiled at Maddie's expression, one of complete awe as Damian changed his voice to make it fit the characters.

She giggled sleepily, leaning back into him. Marissa watched as the little girls eyes drooped shut and Damian continued to read. When he reached the end of the book, he placed it on the shelf behind them. Careful not to wake Maddie, he picked her up and laid her down on the bed. Making sure he took off her shoes and tucked her in.

"She likes it when you all read her stories" Marissa noted, as Damian backed out of the room slowly. He flashed a bright smiled and clicked the light off, closing the door quietly.

"She really is beautiful," Damian whispered, as the trudged back to the kitchen.

"I'm blessed" Marissa nodded, rifling through the fridge. She held up a container of spaghetti, offering some to Damian.

"I ate already" Damian smiled, as she began to eat it cold.

"Lindsay asked me to give you something as well" Damian smiled, searching through his backpack and drawing out another container.

"Potatoes and schnitzels" Damian explained when she looked at the container. She smiled gratefully and placed it in the fridge, turning back to him. He grinned and stuck his tongue out, making her titter.

"You moron" She laughed, twirling the spaghetti around her fork.

Samuel collected his pay from the manager, with a sigh at how light it felt in his hand.

"I know things are hard at home," The manager sighed, "There's simply nothing more I can do"

"I know" Samuel sighed, "Thank you"

"You're a great worker Sam" The manager assured him, "I'll see you tomorrow and if you're looking for more work, you could try the bakery. Late night shifts or early morning ones"

"Thanks" Samuel sighed again, the idea of more work dampening his already dark mood.

He walked out of the office and through the supermarket, studying the dirty floor that he would have to clean.

"Samuel?" Lindsay asked, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. His head shot up, almost connecting with hers.

"Woah" He laughed, stepping backwards slightly. She had a red basket in between her hands, smiling at him carefully.

"I'm surprised you're here so late" She admitted, gesturing around to the almost abandoned store.

"Best pay" Samuel shrugged, he still smiled at her though, "I'm surprised you're not at my house"

Lindsay laughed, "Damian's there tonight"

"Thank you" Samuel smiled, "Honestly, it's mad such a difference already. It's already been a day but, seriously, you guys have helped"

"No problems" Lindsay grinned, "I'll give you some more leftovers tomorrow"

"Lindsay" Samuel muttered uncomfortably, "I don't want charity"

"It's not" Lindsay snapped, "I have spares and you're helping us, alright?"

"Okay" Samuel admitted, "Thank you"

"Would you like me to walk you home?" Samuel offered, feeling as if there was nothing else he could do to repay her for her kindness.


	4. Family

**Please lovelies, review this! I need a bit of inspiration. Nope, sorry to burst any bubbles but it is not Damsay! ;D**

Lindsay pulled her lock down, hearing the satisfying snap as it opened. She pulled it away, to reveal her neatly decorated locker. She pushed her bag in and stared around the corridor, trying to spot any other members from Glee. Cameron was pushing through the crowd awkwardly, waving at her and at the same time dragging a very exhausted Damian in his midst.

"Hey Cameron" Lindsay grinned, "Damian"

"Hey" Cameron greeted, as he placed Damian against the locker. The Irish boy laid his head against the cool metal, sighing in relief.

"Some one looks tired" Lindsay teased, as the boy pulled a face at her. She pulled her notebook out of her locker and tucked it under her arm.

"How was it?" She asked, biting her lip.

He cracked open an eye, letting out a small noise.

"I had to play Barbie's and then, I read her a story" He shrugged, "Wasn't so bad"

Cameron grinned and tapped the notebook Lindsay was holding, as she drew he attention away from the boy who slowly but surely was falling asleep.

"My turn tonight?" He asked, grinning like he had a plan up his sleeve.

"Yep" Lindsay sighed, "I have some more leftovers for you to take, pumpkin soup I think"

Damian grinned and cracked another eye open, his stomach rumbling at the mere sound of the word 'food'. Lindsay rolled her eyes and dug around in her backpack, before tossing a health bar at him.

"Eat," She laughed, turning away from the best friends.

"Someone's turned into mother hen" Samuel laughed, as he stepped in time with her. They both had English first period, which Samuel knew he was going to fall asleep in. It was taking all his energy to not pull off what Damian was doing and lean against an uncomfortable locker, just for a five-minute nap. He looked back at the pair, who were looking extremely comical.

Cameron was trying to wake Damian up, by pulling on his shirt. Needless to say it wasn't working, the darker boy was gone to the world. He turned his attention back to a chuckling Lindsay, who too was observing the boys.

"They're bromance is slightly concerning" She giggled, bringing a hand up to her mouth.

"No girl could win there hearts" Samuel joked, shaking his head.

"Speaking of girls" Lindsay continued cautiously, "How's yours?"

Samuel's whole face darkened at the mention of his girlfriend, "I have to tell her tonight about the extra job, so we'll see"

"I thought she would of liked her man providing for her" Lindsay smiled, bumping her hip against his.

"You'd think so huh," Samuel laughed lightly, not ready to talk about all the problems he was having.

Samuel couldn't even phantom how all these problems had arisen, but like everything they seemed to originate back to him. He tried, he really did but it was never enough. Or so it seemed. He worked two jobs and earned as much money as he could, but still not enough. He wasn't at home enough, but then the paradox just grew thicker and more complicated because he couldn't be with his family and earn enough money at the same time. They came first, so he worked to provide.

"What else can a guy do" He sighed. He didn't even realize he had said it aloud until Lindsay turned to him, with a sad smile.

"You try Samuel" She assured him, "In my books you're doing everything a guy can do and more"

"Thanks" He chuckled, still feeling like an idiot for allowing his insecurities to be heard so publically.

They entered the classroom and like always a few people stared at him, smiled and glared. He slunk into his seat, trying to avoid the unfriendly gazes. Flipping open his English folder, he quickly scanned over the homework they had been told to do.

"Mr. Larsen" The teacher sarcastically remarked, "I would have assumed you had finished the work"

"I did" Samuel replied, staring up at the teacher's unfriendly glower.

"I must say" She smirked, "I'm surprised"

_They all know about your mistakes Samuel, _the voice in his head taunted him. He sunk lower in his seat, feeling his normal bark diminish under the heavy stares of his classmates. The teacher bent down and studied his work, when she stood a smirk was still plainly fixed on her face.

"I'm sorry to say that's your best work," She informed him, before moving on to the next helpless victim.

The urge to leave, to run filled him as he glared up at the blackboard.

_Freedom, _the voice echoed his wants and dreams.

He paused, pushing the thoughts away.

_Maddie, _another gentle voice snapped in his head, _you couldn't leave Maddie. _

And no, he really couldn't leave his daughter or his everything alone. He remembered his promise, which he muttered to her when she was born. It seemed longer than two years ago, but closer than his recent brush with his teacher.

**Flashback- **

"_Daddy's always going to be here for you sweetheart" Samuel smiled at the delicate parcel wrapped in his arms. She opened her eyes softly, peering curiously at her father. He sat down in the chair, overcome by all the emotions that were flooding him. _

"_She's beautiful" Emily smiled, tears pouring out of the sassy girl's eyes. She touched the little girl's clenched fist, as they little one opened and grasped it with all her might. _

"_She likes you" Marissa sighed from the bed, her eyes fixated on the bundle. _

"_You need a name" Cameron smiled, sitting on the end of the bed with a grinning Lindsay. _

"_I vote Sarah" Lindsay put in, brushing her hair away from her eyes. _

_Cameron pulled a face, "Maybe something more, __**Samrissa**__" _

"_We'll we can't call her Samrissa" Marissa chuckled, kicking Cameron with her foot. _

"_I know" He rolled his eyes, "Any thoughts Emily?" _

_Marissa watched all her friends, who had been there for her through everything. Damian sat in the corner, scanning through a book of baby names that Ellis had found. She was sitting on his lap, reading through them with him. Bryce stood beside Emily, staring down at the newborn and leaving a comforting hand on Emily's hip. Matheus stood by the door with McKinley, smiling at the new family with all the happiness in the world. _

_Hannah was filtering around the room, positioning flowers for the decoration of the plain room. Alex on the other hand, was standing on the other side of the room. His expression was one of disinterest, as he observed everyone's reactions to the newborn. _

_As Cameron asked the question, everyone's eyes dropped to Emily. Emily was still smiling fondly at the little girl, who was staring up at her 'auntie'. _

"_How about Maddie?" Emily suggested with a smile. _

"_Maddie" Marissa smiled, rolling the name over her tongue. _

"_Hello Maddie" Samuel smiled, "Daddy's never going to leave you"_

**-End Flashback- **

Cameron sat on the bed, strumming his guitar carefully. Maddie leant against the pillow, listening to the tune and laughing as Cameron put in silly lyrics.

"I know that" Maddie grinned, "Cammy, I know!"

Cameron stopped and frowned, "The song?"

Maddie nodded her head, trying to hum along with his playing as he resumed. A small smile spread across his face, as she giggled.

"I played this for your mummy when she was pregnant with you" Cameron informed the little girl, who stared at him in awe.

"He drove me crazy" Marissa laughed, picking up her daughter in a tight hug.

"Really Mummy?" Maddie cooed.

"Really" Marissa smiled, placing her down on the bed, "Bed time for you missy"

Maddie pouted as Cameron sat up and placed a tiny kiss on his 'niece's' head. She crawled under the blankets, her dark locks framing the white pillow.

"Who's coming tomorrow?" Marissa asked dryly, arching her perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" Cameron gapped, fiddling with the strings on his guitar. They left the room and sat on opposite ends of the couch, Cameron strumming the guitar thoughtfully.

"I know" Marissa smiled, "I've caught on"

"Smart" Cameron smirked.

"Who is it?" Marissa laughed.

"I think Ellis wants to take Maddie to the park" Cameron shrugged, "Lindsay's kind of the organizer"

"I don't suppose Alex will stop by" Marissa sighed, leaning back into the uncomfortable couch. Cameron fixed her with an apologetic smile, placing the guitar against the wall.

"Lindsay's trying to convince him," Cameron informed her softly, watching as she closed her eyes with disgust.

"I don't want him in my house" Marissa snapped.

"He's –" Cameron bit his lip.

"He's done wrong by us" Marissa finished.

"I was going to say a jerk" Cameron smiled.

"That too" Marissa huffed, as the door cracked open.

"Hey baby" Samuel yawned, lowering his backpack to the ground.

"Hey" Marissa sighed, watching as he limped over to the couch.

"You look crap" Cameron noted lightly.

"Thanks" Samuel chuckled.

"Just doing what I can" Cameron smiled at the double meaning of his words.

He watched the couple curl up on the couch, as he quickly did the dishes. They looked so perfect together and whenever you looked at them, you forgot the mess they found themselves in regularly.

Bryce entered the apartment, shrugging off his jacket and laying it down on the table.

"Hey man" Bryce whispered to Cameron, as he grabbed the dishtowel off the thin shoulder of his friend. He proceeded to dry the dishes, as Cameron put them away.

"How's Emily?" Cameron asked, "Feeling any better?"

"Worse man" Bryce sighed, "Way worse"

"Maybe you should take Maddie to see her, God knows that would cheer her up," Cameron suggested, taking a sparkling cup from Bryce.

"Maybe" Bryce agreed, "On the weekend can you all stop in and see her sometime, she misses you all"

"We miss her too man" Cameron smiled sadly, "I'll talk to them tomorrow. You will be at school right?"

"We're a messed up family" Bryce chuckled, completely avoiding the question, "Aren't we?"

"Yeah" Cameron agree, "But we're a family"

**What's wrong with Emily? *****gasp*! I really hope you guys review this! I personally liked this chapter :D – but what do YOU all think of it? Please review and if you have ANY questions, inbox meeee :D**


	5. Sickness

**New Character enter here – his name's Max and he's mine :D Sorry that it's taking so long to update but please, review and give me ideas. **

Emily stared up at the celling, counting the cracked titles over again in her head. When she reached the magic number, _1123_, she let out a large sigh and stared down at her hands. They use to make a contrast against the starchy and perfectly white sheets, now she blended in. She inspected her fingernails and chipped off some more of the watermelon paint.

"Hey"

Emily's head snapped open, almost painfully. A grin stretching across her thin and jaded face, as her eyes snapped to Bryce's. He stood hesitantly at the door, shifting his weight between his two feet.

"Are we going to have this conversation again?" Emily grinned, "Don't look at me like that honey"

Bryce grinned uneasily and shifted his eyes downwards, "I have a surprise"

"You know me too well" Emily laughed, trying not to wince at how much it hurt her chest. She took a deep breath in, for once glad that there were tubes attached to her nose. Filling her with much needed air, to help her.

Bryce shuffled in, as Emily craned her neck at a vain attempt to see the surprise. She frowned, wondering where the hell he could be hiding it so well. He suddenly squatted down and when he rose again, Maddie was in his arms.

"Maddie!" Emily exclaimed happily, as the bright toddler plopped down on her bed.

"Auntie Em!" Maddie grinned and tried to move closer, she paused and looked at Bryce for confirmation.

"Careful Maddie" He smiled, but gave a slight nod of his head.

She crawled up to Emily and wrapped her arms around Emily's neck, trying desperately not to knock any of the tubes.

"My baby girl's growing up" Emily cooed, into the girls thick hair. Maddie giggled and pulled away, looking at Emily intensely.

"Where's you mummy and daddy?" Emily asked, raising an eyebrow in Bryce's direction.

"Ellis took me to the park" Maddie smiled, picking at the sheets on Emily's bed.

"They've been fighting" Bryce sighed, "Ellis dropped Maddie off and I brought her here"

Emily's smile dropped, as she looked over at Maddie's innocent face. The girl was staring around the room, her mouth dropped into a perfect O. She was gazing around at the flowers and decorations around the room, making it seem more lifelike.

"How bad?" Emily muttered.

Bryce shook his head, "I feel like I'm back at home Emily"

Emily cracked a small smile, "Thank you for living there, it must help"

Bryce shrugged, "It does make things easier, but Jesus Em, it's not the same without you around. Mother Goose"

In any other circumstance, Emily would have been insulted by the comment but the fondness in Bryce's expression stopped her.

"I miss it" Emily laughed, feeling the tears sting her eyes, "God I miss it"

Bryce's eyes narrowed on Emily for a moment, scanning her whole being. He shuffled closer to the bed and perched on the edge, holding on of her white hands.

"You've lost weight" He snapped, "Have they been feeding you right?"

Emily smiled sorrowfully, squeezing his hand as best she could; which for him felt like being grazed by a feather.

"I'm doing better" She paused, "Honest"

Before Bryce could question her further, or begin a rant about the hospital's treatment of his ill girlfriend. Ellis plopped her head through the door, grinning.

"ELLIS" Emily exclaimed, grinning at her youthful friend.

"Hey" Ellis smiled awkwardly, stepping into the room and sitting down opposite Bryce. She pulled Maddie into her lap, staring at her thin friend with a worried glance.

"Sweetie" Emily chuckled, "Don't be awkward around me!"

"I don't know what to say" Ellis admitted honestly, "It's different"

Emily rolled her eyes and picked up Ellis's hand, placing it against her bald skull. Ellis tried to pull back, but Emily's weak hand stayed in place.

"It's just hair El" Emily muttered, releasing the small girls hand.

"I know" Ellis smiled, her eyes trailing across Emily's thinning face.

Her cheekbones were sticking out, making the girl look gaunt and the dark circles around her eyes just made her look worse. The hospital gown hung off her, as you could clearly see her ribs sticking out through the thin material. Even her lips appeared white and chapped, as she spoke through them.

"Hello Emily" A young doctor bustled in, checking her charts.

"Cute" Emily smiled, "How are you today intern?"

He flashed her a smile, "Will you ever call me by my first name?"

"When I'm better" She coughed.

"You're better than you were yesterday," He noted, "Start speaking the name"

"You know what I mean by better" She sighed, "Max"

"It's a start" He smiled, pushing up the intake of drugs which he system was dealing with. She sighed in relief, as she could feel it seeping into her body.

"She may fall asleep soon," He told them, as her eyes began to close dopily.

"Max" She slurred, "This is El and Bryce"

"Hello" He greeted them politely, "And hello to you"

Maddie grinned at the doctor and pointed to his hair, "Like daddy's"

It was true; Max had dropping deadlocks that trailed down his back. They were longer of course, but they also were the lightest color of blonde. Max flashed Bryce a querying glance, and then turned his attention back to Maddie.

"I'm not her dad" Bryce laughed, patting Maddie on the head.

"You must be her Mum" Max guessed, gesturing to the bashful Ellis.

"Oh No" She chuckled, "More like an auntie, or a babysitter"

Max grinned at them and gave a knowing nod, before rushing out of the room. Emily cracked an eye open and let out a weak laugh.

"Ellis" She slurred, "He's cute yeah?"

Ellis blushed, "No"

"El" Maddie giggled, "In LOOOOOOOOVE"

"Oh shush" Ellis smiled, hiding her growing blush behind her fringe.

The three of them watched as Emily's eyes fell closed and her chest began to move, with her slow breaths. She let out a little whimper in her sleep, her face distorting with pain. Bryce bit his lip and looked away, Ellis raised her free hand to his arm.

"It's hard Ellis" Bryce sighed, tears coating his voice.

"Everything is" Ellis muttered.

Bryce cradling a sleeping Maddie in his arms, as her little arms hung hopelessly by her side. He pulled her closer, trying to protect her from the bitterly cold wind. She gave a little sigh, her eyes fluttering momentarily. Bryce shifted her, trying to make it more comfortable for him and her.

He struggled to open the apartment door, eventually basically throwing her over his shoulder. He fiddled with the keys, pulling them sharply away from the lock and thrusting the door open. He roughed shoved the keys into his pocket, taking the stairs carefully.

"Uncle Bryce?" Maddie moaned.

"Almost home" He assured her, as he stopped in front of the door. He unlocked it and opened it quickly, stepping into the warmth of the apartment.

"**YOU DO NOTHING FOR US" **He heard Marissa yell sharply. Bryce stopped, as he felt Maddie shift. He moved her too his arms and then dropped her on the couch, pressing a finger to his lips. She nodded and curled up at the end, closing her eyes.

"Marissa" He heard Samuel mutter, "You are honestly _**selfish **_enough to believe I do nothing for this family?"

"**YES" **She thundered, her words grating at Bryce's skin. He watched as the bedroom door was flung open and Samuel stalked out, slamming the door behind him. He picked up his backpack near the door and clutched his jacket tightly.

Bryce put a warning hand against Samuel's arm, making the boy's eyes flash to his.

"What?" Samuel hissed, anger radiating from the boy but on closer inspection, Bryce noticed the exhaustion in his eyes.

"Don't leave like this" Bryce hissed, "You'll regret it"

"I'll damn regret staying" Samuel snapped, shaking Bryce's arm off.

"Don't" Bryce begged, "For Maddie"

Samuel stopped, letting his bag drop to the floor.

"Where is she?" Samuel demanded, his eyes frantic. Bryce stepped back and shoved his hands in his pockets, as Samuel quickly closed the distance. He threaded his hands in Bryce's shirt and hissed angrily at his friend.

"**Where is my daughter?" **

"She's asleep on the couch man!" Bryce snapped, "Let me the hell go!"

Samuel dropped his hands and rushed over to the couch, staring at his daughter. He placed a shaky kiss against her sleeping forehead, breathing out a sigh of relief.

"And Em?" Samuel demanded, "How is she?"

Pain rippled across Bryce's features, "You need to see her soon. Both of you"

Samuel nodded, "We will"

"Go talk to your girlfriend" Bryce sighed, wringing his hands nervously, "Please"

Samuel nodded and stalked back into the bedroom, opening the door carefully.

Bryce on the other hand, sat down next to Maddie on the couch. She opened her eyes and crawled over to him, dumping herself in his lap.

"Daddy can't leave me," Maddie sobbed.

"He won't" Bryce promised her, rubbing her small back soothingly, "He won't"


	6. Desperate

**So we're all basically not liking Marissa at this point and yup :D I am meaning to write it like that, for… the future ****'ooh'! Emily does have cancer, sorry lovelies! READ AND REVIEW, I ADORE YOU ALL! **

Samuel sat in the library, hunched over his mathematics textbook. He studied the theories and worked over the examples, but somehow they just didn't make sense. He resisted the urge to bang his head sharply on the table, not wanting to create a more than embarrassing scene in the library.

"Hey" Lindsay's soft voice greeted him. Samuel smiled sadly, as he raised his eyes to meet hers.

"I saw you run off after History," She explained, as she sat down, "Figured you were hungry"

She placed a container of Chinese in front of him and pushed it forwards, with a sharp glance. She pulled out her own lunch and began to munch on a carrot stick.

"When was the last time you ate?" She demanded, Samuel just shrugged; he honestly couldn't remember.

"Eat" She sighed, digging a fork out of her bag and sliding that too across the table.

He opened the container, as the mouthwatering smell drifted towards him. Assuming her looked like a wild animal, he picked up the fork and devoured the container in less than a minute.

"Should have recorded that," Lindsay laughed, "Could of beaten a world record"

"Should have," Samuel huffed, "Lord knows I need the money"

Lindsay expression softened, "How bad?"

Samuel's expression on the other hand, hardened and tightened into something demonic; as he clenched his teeth together.

"I get it," Lindsay smiled, "You just can't talk about it"

Samuel relaxed, ever so slightly, "Yeah"

"Just," Lindsay sighed, "If you need to Samuel, talk to me or the rest of the Glee Club"

* * *

><p>Samuel struggled up the stairs that night, his body moaning from the exhaustion that was holding his prisoner. He clung to the rails for dear life, fearful he would fall asleep on one of the creaking steps. He quickly opened the door and shut it behind him, leaning against it for support.<p>

He frowned; candles littered their apartment, making it look oddly religious. Marissa sat cross-legged on the table, her hands delicately covering her mouth. When her eyes met Samuel's, he noticed something that he had never noticed before; he couldn't stand to look in them.

"Marissa?" He asked gently, trying desperately to avoid looking in her soulless eyes.

"They cut off the electricity" She stated, her voice almost as dead as those eyes.

"Why?" Samuel gapped, walking over to the counter and trying to find the bill.

"You didn't pay the electricity bill," She snapped, her eyes following him.

"I left the money right here Marissa," He said calmly, "I asked you to pay it"

Marissa looked at Samuel, as if he had just proposed that she walk down the street naked. She slid off the table and stood in front of him, trying to get him to look into her eyes. Samuel took a step back, trying even harder to not look at her.

"I'm busy during the day" She said gently.

"And I'm not?" Samuel demanded, his voice harsh and bitter.

"You work dead-end jobs Samuel," She laughed, "And it's not like you really are excelling at school"

He gapped at her, "I'm trying"

"WE DON'T HAVE ELECTRICITY SAMUEL!" She yelled at him.

"I'm trying," He repeated.

"That's all you ever say," She sneered, her voice almost scrapping at his raw emotions. He tried to walk away, to clear his head but she grabbed his arm and basically dug her blunt fingernails into his exposed skin.

"It is just not enough?" He whispered, staring at her nails and the blood rising.

"It's never enough" She snapped and let go.

* * *

><p>Samuel sat on the edge of Emily's bed, basically sobbing as the extremely ill girl attempted to comfort him. He felt useless and selfish, here she was almost on her deathbed and she was trying to make him better. He held back a bitter laugh.<p>

"Go back to her Samuel" Emily sighed, "Now's not the time to leave her"

"Emily" Samuel choked out, "What if I don't love her?"

"Then you don't" Emily shrugged.

"She's the mother of my child," Samuel muttered, "And I'm entertaining thoughts about leaving her"

Emil placed a comforting hand on his arm, where Marissa had scratched him. He sighed brokenly, unable to get all the thoughts out.

"You can't leave" Emily said bluntly.

Samuel bit his lip, hating how _**weak **_he was acting.

"It's not the time," Emily muttered softly, her eyes searching Samuel's.

"You're not allowed to die," Samuel snapped, "Okay?"

Emily rolled her eyes, "Yeah okay"

Samuel shuffled down until he was lying next to her and placed an arm around her arm, as she leaned her baldhead against his strong shoulder. She sighed into it, wanting the sadness to stop. She pressed a silent sob into his thin shirt, trying desperately to hold back the tears.

"I don't want to die" Emily sighed into him, as Samuel clung onto her tightly.

"I-" Samuel stuttered, "You can't Em, You can't die!"

He let his own tears fall onto the girl, trying not to wince at how at her bones jabbed into him painfully. She allowed a brief smile to stretch across her face, before it dropped almost as painfully.

"I'm scared I am" Emily whispered, feeling Samuel tighten against her.

"No" He breathed, "Sassy, you aren't"

She shuffled away from him and fixed him with a smile, before brushing her dry lips against his cheek. He smiled sadly, as she quickly whipped away the tears. She grinned, as the pain swept through her once more.

"It will be okay," She promised, "No matter what"

* * *

><p>Samuel stood in the doorway, as Marissa slowly opened her eyes. She stared at the dark figure in her doorway, before heaving herself into a sitting position. A sharp burning spread down her back, making her bit her lip angrily.<p>

"I'm sick of fighting" Samuel sighed, running his hands along his dreadlocks.

Marissa pushed herself off the bed and walked over to him, grabbing his hands. She looked up at him and Samuel said a quick prayer, at the fact it was so dark.

Sickness welled up in his throat, it just felt wrong. It was hard to be here with her, to just pretend that things could ever be all right. She leant into him and he unwillingly wrapped his arms around her, listening to her happy sigh.

He closed his eyes, as the realization sunk through him.

Things would never be all right.

He didn't love her.

He couldn't be with her.


	7. Feelings

LilTigerTGP - **Thank you for helping me write this chapter. I officially dedicate it to YOU! **

Marissa sat on the edge of her bed, rubbing sore arms slowly. She glanced up at the clock, wishing that time would go faster. She laid her head in her hands, once again remembering the fight Samuel and she had this morning. They seemed to be getting worse, more frantic and angry. Maddie gave a little huff in her sleep, Marissa smile despite her saddened thoughts.

She gently stroked her daughter's black hair, silent tears falling down her face. She remembered everything like it was yesterday, the life she had grown accustomed to.

_Marissa walked down the hallways slowly, pushing through the crowd like any other school day. She smiled as Lindsay reached her side, they didn't speak until they reached their lockers. _

"_How was your weekend?" Lindsay smiled brightly, opening her locker. _

"_Okay" Marissa sighed, "Yours?" _

_Lindsay looked at her briefly, before returning to her locker. She waited for her friends response, digging around in her locker for her elusive French book. _

"_You and Sam had another fight?" Lindsay asked. Marissa nodded her head sadly, feeling the tears spring to her eyes._

"_Oh sweetie" She heard Lindsay sigh sympathetically. Marissa's hand clasped around the textbook and pulled it out, before slamming the locker shut. She smiled and clutched the books to her chest, before shrugging slightly. The two of them had been fighting a lot lately that was nothing shocking or new. I was kind of a mute point, they would fight viciously and then, in a matter of hours it would be like nothing had happened. _

_An all too familiar feeling came upon Marissa then, as she shoved her books into Lindsay's hands and ran down the hall. She sprinted as fast as she could into the girl's bathroom, faintly hearing Lindsay's cries. _

"_M?" Lindsay yelled, holding the books as if they were foreign objects. _

_She paused for a moment, stunned at her friend's reaction. She followed quickly down the hall, gingerly opening the bathroom door. She held it as someone exited, fixing them a smile. She let it slam behind her and peeked down to see Marissa's shoes. She opened the door, to see Marissa throwing up into the toilet bowl. _

_Her nose wrinkled in disgust, as she heard the slaps of her friend's vomit on the white toilet bowl. She stood behind her and rubbed her back soothingly, as Marissa's body contorted with her breathless heaves. After what felt like a centaury, Marissa slowly got to her feet. _

_She flushed the toilet bowl and walked silently over to the mirror, brushing her hair away from her face. She turned on the water and cupped her hands, splashing the water in her face and making sure to get some in her mouth. She spat the water out, trying to rid herself of the fowl taste in her mouth. Wordlessly, Lindsay handed her a stick of gum. _

"_Thanks" Marissa sighed, taking it and popping it in her mouth._

"_Been feeling sick lately?" Lindsay asked, handing her the French books. Marissa looked guilty at her friend, nodding her head slowly. _

"_It's been a few weeks" Marissa sighed, turning around and leaning against the sink. Lindsay smiled and swayed, waiting for her friend to explain. When she didn't, Lindsay's smiled turned into a smirk. _

"_You haven't gone to the doctor's yet?" Lindsay asked, "Have you?"_

_Marissa shook her head, tears building up in the corners of her eyes. Lindsay watched her friend closely, stepping closer to get a proper look into her saddened eyes. _

"_Have you been eating?" Lindsay demanded sharply. _

_Marissa rolled her eyes, "Yes Mum"_

"_Marissa!" Lindsay yelled. _

"_I have!" Marissa shot back, "I've been eating too much actually"_

_Lindsay narrowed her eyes, "Too much?"_

_Marissa nodded nervously, "Like a cow actually" _

_Lindsay eyes flickered unwillingly to Marissa's stomach, only then noticing the slight budge. Marissa covered it self-consciously and shot a glare at Lindsay. _

"_Are you pregnant?" Lindsay demanded. _

"Marissa?" Bryce tapped her on the shoulder and pulled her into an upright position.

"Hey" Marissa sighed, squinting around the dark room. She frowned, wondering curiously how in the world she had fallen asleep. She sighed and got off the bed, rubbing her very verbal stomach. Bryce gave her a quick smile and held up a container, offering it to her.

* * *

><p><em>He had another fight with Marissa; one that couldn't of ended any worse. She stood in the corner of the room crying and he on the floor, trying desperately to remember the good times. Her sobs were tearing him apart and once again, he felt like the worst boyfriend in the world. He stood and gingerly walked over to her, needing to make this right. <em>

_She flew into his arms and the surprised boy was left to rock her slowly, trying to be the comforting boyfriend she deserved. He placed his lips against her hair, as she clung onto him tightly. They stayed like that for a few minutes before she pulled away, staring at him with such a great deal of sadness. _

"_I'm sorry Rissa" He apologized, looking away from her suddenly. _

"_Sam," She sobbed, "I'm pregnant and I really don't know if I can be"_

_He stared at her and he literally saw all the plans he had ever made vanish before him, everything he had ever hoped for destroyed. He resisted the urge to run, to vanish like his dreams were. Instead he pulled her close and cradled her, kissing her lightly. _

"_Daddy doesn't sound so bad" He whispered into her hair. _

Lindsay hurried over to Samuel, who was glaring angrily at his locker. He smiled at her momentarily, before turning back to his locker. He appeared to be sizing up the red metal and his deadly serious expression, was enough to make Lindsay chuckle slightly.

"It won't open" Samuel explained.

"You have tried the combination right?" Lindsay teased him.

He rolled his eyes, "Yes"

Suddenly the locker sprung open and Samuel barely missed it, just grazing the tip of his ear. Lindsay laughed as he slammed it close once again, laughing at his expression when he realized what he had just done.

"You're here pretty late" She noted, "I thought you'd be working"

His expression went from angry to furious in a second, staring angrily at the closed locker like it was the source of all his problems. He put on shaking hand on it, biting down so hard on his tongue that the metallic and sickening taste of blood filled his mouth.

She placed her thin fingers over his shaking shoulder, feeling his muscles tighten angrily under her timid touch.

"Back off Lindsay" He muttered, gritting his teeth together. Instead she took a step closer, placing her whole arm flat against his shaking arm. There was no way that he could hurt her, he wasn't like that and if he did lash out; then Lindsay was okay with that.

"Talk to me" She whispered.

"They fired me," He hissed angrily.

"From where?" She demanded.

"The supermarket alright?" He snapped, "And when I told Marissa she went mental. Screaming about how I never provided for her or Maddie, I do Linds, I really do. I'm not sure I can do this anymore"

His voice broke on the last bit, as he crumbled to the floor. Tears of self-hatred and hatred in gently, sprung from his eyes as he laid his head against his arms. He felt Lindsay sit next to him and carefully placed her arms around his neck, her head against the side of his face.

"Lindsay," Samuel sobbed, "The worst part is, I'm pretty sure I don't love her"

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? <strong>

**I'm calling on you all to help me with the next chapters - ideas? please review! **

**Almost Done lovelies :) xx**


	8. Enough

**I would really like to thank Maddi, who always answers my calls for help and sometimes, I swear she can read my mind :O you are basically an awesome and very loyal reader! **

Lindsay sat on the end of Emily's bed, smiling at her friend's peacefulness. Bryce had Maddie on his lap, listening to her as she told him about something. He couldn't understand the little one, no one could but yet he laughed when she did and smiled the whole time. Lindsay looked back over at Emily, as the sick girl's eyes fluttered open. She watched Bryce for a moment, her eyes flickering back to Lindsay's.

"He'd be a great Dad" Lindsay smiled, willing her eyebrows suggestively.

Emily let out a tiny chuckle, which only resulted in a coughing fit. Lindsay clutched the girls hand tightly, waiting for the cough's to past. Bryce placed a quick kiss on Maddie's head and stood up, placing her back down on the chair. He walked over to Emily and clutched her other hand, she smiled quickly.

When the coughing stopped, Bryce helped her drink down some water. He placed the plastic glass in between her chapped lips, the water dripping down her chin.

"How dignified" She croaked, not bothering to wipe away the water.

Bryce placed the cup down, "You're always beautiful"

Maddie moved off the chair and walked over to the bed, standing on her tippy-toes to see Emily clearly. Lindsay picked her up and kissed her, sitting her in between Emily's clothed legs.

"Em" Maddie sighed sadly.

"Yes sweetie?" Emily smiled.

"I don't want you to leave me" Maddie pouted. Emily smiled sadly and opened her arms for the little girl to climb into, which she did. Emily stroked the little girls hair, trying her best not to cry.

"I'm not going to leave you" Emily sighed. Bryce looked away, tears in his eyes. Lindsay watched Emily talk quietly to Maddie, watching the little girl smile at Emily with awe. In that moment, Emily looked happier than she ever had before.

* * *

><p>Samuel walked home slowly that night, trying to think of any excuse he had to not enter the apartment. He sat on the steps out the front, watching people pass him by happily. He sighed, jealous of them for no other reason that the happiness on their faces. He watched Bryce trudge towards him and sink down in the seat.<p>

"I was looking for you" Bryce sighed, staring out into the street.

"Yeah," Samuel replied, "I thought so"

"Man," Bryce sighed again, "What the hell happened?"

"I lost my job at the supermarket," Samuel snapped.

"I know," Bryce bit his lip sadly, "She told me, I heard the yelling and Samuel what are you going to do?"

Samuel's eyes hardened, "Dammit Bryce, I can't do much anymore. Can I?"

"There's always something" Bryce said, standing up and heaving Samuel to his feet. Samuel huffed and walked into the building, Bryce followed him up the stairs. He cringed when the door opened and walked quickly into his bedroom, as Marissa exited hers.

"Samuel" Marissa yelled, "Where the hell have you been?"

Samuel sighed and walked into the kitchen in search of food, he wasn't sure if he could have this conversation or if he could talk to her. The sight of her was making him angry, the feel of her presence was making his blood boil.

"Don't you walk away from me Samuel!" She followed him into the kitchen. He groaned and opened the fridge, trying to drown out her voice. He took out a container, trying to peer through the lid to identify the mysterious substance. He gave up and opened the lid, just to have the container knocked out of his hand. He glared as the substance splashed across the floor, his eyes swiftly reaching Marissa's.

"Why did you do that?" He demanded, gesturing frantically to the mess. She glared at him and grabbed his wrist sharply.

"Where have you been?" She yelled.

"What makes you think you have the right to know that?" He demanded, pulling away from her and turning to walk into the kitchen.

"Because I'm your goddamn girlfriend" Marissa hissed, grabbing his shirt painfully. He grabbed her hands and pried them from his shirt, placing them roughly by her sides. He walked away, trying once more to ignore her.

She still followed him, her angry words bouncing off the walls of the apartment. They washed over him, he sat down on the couch, ignoring her completely now. It was only when she picked up a vase and slammed it on the ground, did he react.

"What the fuck Marissa?" He demanded, as she stepped away from the glass fragments.

"Where did you do?" She snapped.

He looked at her like she was crazy and in that moment, she was acting rather insane.

"I was at school" He exclaimed, "I walked home!"

"You took longer than usual," She snapped, "And I know you don't have to work or anything"

I glared at her, "Talk about hitting below the belt"

"Not my fault you can't hold down a job" She snapped cruelly.

He gasped, not believing what she had just said. He took three steps back, trying to control the unnatural anger that was eating him up inside.

"How dare you?" Samuel laughed, "I do nothing for you? Is that right?"

"That's right" Marissa snapped, "You do absolutely nothing for me! You screw up all the damn time!"

"Well," Samuel said coldly, "Maybe I should do something right for once"

He walked away from her and into his room, slamming the door on her face. He pushed a chair against it, wanting to keep her out and just away in general. Maddie sat on the bed, tears in her eyes as she observed her Dad. He kissed her on the head and threw open his closet door.

He pulled some of his clothes out and shoved them onto the bed, before searching around for a bad. He shoved the clothes in there and then followed with Maddie's. He threw another bag on the bed and looked around desperately, biting his lip thoughtfully.

"Put everything you want in here sweetie," He said softly to Maddie, picking her off the bed. He placed her on the floor and watched as she pulled some books off the shelf. He took them from her and placed them in the new bag, when he turned around she smiled sadly with her arms laden with toys. He took them from her and placed them in the bag, zipping both of them up he sighed and unlocked the door.

He pulled his daughter into his arms and picked up the bags, trying not to wince as she gripped his neck tightly. He kicked the door open and walked through the apartment, determined not to look at Marissa. She was curled up on the couch, watching the door like a hawk.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" She demanded.

"Anywhere" He snapped, not looking at her as he fiddled with the lock. He heard her malicious laughter and felt her fingernails pierce his skin.

"Not with my daughter you bastard" She snapped.

"Let us go Marissa" Samuel flung her arm off, opening the door successfully.

"THAT'S MY DAUGHTER," She yelled, as Samuel quickly ran down the stairs. He was clutching Maddie tightly, as they walked into the cold. The freezing wind allowed his mind to calm down and only when Maddie started shivering, did he realize how truly cold he was.

Within an hour he had reached his destination, Maddie sleeping lightly on his shoulder. Awkwardly, he rang the doorbell and dropped the bags to the floor. He sighed, looking around at the perfect street. He felt so out of place, by even being here but there was nowhere else he could consider going.

"Samuel?" A voice of surprised greeted his ears, as the door opened slowly.

"I know it's late," He sighed, "But we really need somewhere to stay"

"Sure," The voice answered, "Come in"


	9. Acceptance

**Read and Review, hope this chapter lives up to y'all expectations :) **

Samuel tucked the covers under Maddie's chin, wary not to wake the sleeping child. He considered sitting vigilant by her beside but a noise made him turn around. Lindsay smiled and handed him some clothes wordlessly, smiling at the peaceful child.

"Lindsay," Samuel began. A million things were on the tip of his tongue, explanations and thanks but she shook her head and raised a thin hand.

"Don't," She whispered.

He nodded silently and fingered the hem of the clothes he was holding, peering down at them curiously.

"There my brothers," She explained, "He left for collage last year, it's all his old stuff. Mum didn't want to throw it out yet I guess, you're welcome to use it"

He opened his mouth to try and thank her, but a sharp look from her caused him to clamp his mouth shut once more. He just nodded, as she gestured down the hall and basically pushed him from the room.

He walked into the door and smiled thankfully at the cool, tiled bathroom. He slipped off his warn clothes, which he had probably been wearing for the past three months and shrugged on the pajama's. He stared at his reflection in the clean mirror, unaware of how grubby his face looked. He turned on the tap and watched as the dirt flowed of his hand, biting his lip in disgust.

"God," He sighed. Before timidly drying his hands with a blue towel, he opened the door and flicked the light off. Darting back into the room, he saw Lindsay sitting on the edge of the bed. She stood when he walked in and gestured for him to follow her, which he did obediently. She led him into her room and turned the light on, before sitting in a whicker chair.

"Explain Samuel," Lindsay said, "I'm not unhappy that you're here but I need to understand why you aren't in your own home with your girlfriend"

Samuel nodded and perched on the end of her bed, ignoring how uncomfortable he was. She stared at him, ready to listen intently and his heart warmed at the sight.

"First of all," He sighed, "She's my ex-girlfriend and, we left because I couldn't take what she was doing anymore"

He paused, the hatred rising in him suddenly.

"Ungrateful bitch" He spat, "She went mental when I got home, demanding to know where I was, insulting me like there's no tomorrow. I love Maddie with my whole heart, but there is no way I'm putting up with that for the next sixteen years Lindsay. I was trying so hard and, I don't think there was anything else I could do"

Lindsay watched as his hands started shaking, "You don't have to do anything anymore Samuel"

His eyes connected with hers, a moment of complete understanding passed between the two. He stopped shaking and looked down at his hands, sighing sadly.

"I would have hated myself if I left Maddie behind" He admitted.

"Yeah," She smiled, "I would have hated you and so would of she"

"Marissa's going to be pissed" Samuel shrugged, he really couldn't care less; to him her being annoyed was normal something he would always have to deal with. Lindsay nodded quickly, a smile brushing across her face.

"I'll talk to my parents in the morning," She smiled, "But I'm sure you can stay here until you need to leave"

"I-" Samuel faltered, surprised by the kindness she was expressing. Through the past couple of months Lindsay had been doing everything to help the couple, but he last gesture of kindness had been too much.

"And don't be stupid," She ordered, "By saying when you have enough money you'll find somewhere for the two of you to live because that money needs to be saved. You have to think about the future Sam, not living day by day"

With those words she stood and gestured for him to follow, leading him back to the room where Maddie was.

"Goodnight" She smiled.

* * *

><p>Samuel awoke early the next morning, like he was accustomed to. He rolled over and stared out the window, smiling at the sunshine, which lightly fondled the ground. A timid knock on the door made him sit up and smile at Lindsay. She stood there, holding a cup of coffee in her hand. He stood gently, making sure that he didn't wake Maddie.<p>

She held the cup out for him and he took it happily, sipping it.

"You make it well" Samuel smiled, breathing in the intoxicating smell. She smiled and motioned her head backward, indicating for him to follow her. He did and she led him into the kitchen, where a blonde woman stood over a stove.

"Well hello there honey," She grinned, "I'm guessing you like pancakes?"

Samuel gapped at the woman, who turned around to beam at him. Lindsay elbowed him in his side, indicating for him to answer.

"Yes Ma'am," Samuel stuttered, "I sure do"

"Brilliant," She placed a stack on the table, "Take a seat"

He did what she said and began to munch them, stuffing his mouth with as much food as he could. Lindsay chuckled and sat opposite him, as her mother placed a small stack in front of her.

"Now honey," Lindsay's mum smiled, "Not that we aren't happy to have you hear but can you tell me exactly why you and your baby are occupying my room?"

Samuel gulped down his food rather painfully, coughing to try and removed the lump in his throat. Lindsay pushed the coffee closer to him and he skulled it quickly, getting rid of the lump but causing a burning sensation.

Lindsay's mum sat down next to Lindsay, observing the coughing boy with slight amusement. Lindsay was stifling her own laugh, looking at her mother.

"Well, I've left her mother and it may sound harsh Mrs. Pearce but-" Samuel trailed off, coughing loudly to clear his throat.

"Ah," Mrs. Pearce nodded, "I understand"

"You don't mind me staying here, do you?" Samuel asked quietly.

She flashed him a smile, "No of course not honey but we'll probably need to talk about it when John get's home"

Samuel gave a stiff nod, "Thank you though and if you do allow me to stay, then I'll pay"

"Oh no," Mrs. Pearce said firmly, "You won't, you need to save all your money for collage and school things for your daughter. We'll work something out, I suppose we can make you clean instead"

He smiled, "Maddie, my daughter's name is Maddie"

"Maddie," Mrs. Pearce smiled, "What a beautiful name"

"Emily chose it" Lindsay smiled sadly, Mrs. Pearce placed a comforting hand over Lindsay's and kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Samuel and I are going to see her later, is that okay?" Lindsay asked.

"That's fine, will you be taking Maddie?" She responded, smiling at Samuel. Samuel opened his mouth to respond but Lindsay answered instead.

"Could you mind her?" Lindsay asked with a sigh, "I have a feeling Em might not look so good today"

"Lindsay" Samuel shook his head, "Mrs. Pearce you don't have too, really"

She laughed, "I won't mind, she can help me cook"

Samuel smiled thankfully and scratched the back of his neck, looking down at his empty place. Lindsay grabbed it and shifted one of her pancakes onto it, then slid it back over to him with a grin.

"You're the best" Samuel laughed.

**YOU MUST TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, YOU MUST TELL ME OR WILL CRY! **

**two more chapters lovely people xD**


	10. Progress

**I love you all very much, but to Maddi – I GIVE YOU MASSIVE HUGS, you brighten my day with your uplifting reviews and awesomeness, so please always be awesome xx**

* * *

><p>They walked into the hospital slowly, Samuel was shivering into Lindsay's bothers jacket but grateful for the slight warmth. Lindsay had her arm through his, trying hard to ignore the wind ripping through the both of them. They walked into Emily's room, endeavoring to be as silent as humanly possible. Bryce was curled up in a chair with a book; his tired eyes were grazing over the words.<p>

"Sam" Bryce hissed, standing up suddenly. Samuel smiled, waiting for a whirlwind of abuse that never came; instead he was wrapped in a tight hug.

"I wish I got greeted like that," Lindsay teased, sitting down on the bed as per usual.

"Honey" Emily laughed, "I don't even get greeted like that"

Lindsay smiled at Emily, seeing the unusual brightness in her friend's eyes.

"Giving Dameron a run for their money eh?" Lindsay smiled, arching her eyebrow. Bryce released his friend and smacked him across the head, making Samuel glare at him with a mixture of annoyance and anger.

"What was that for?" He hissed, rubbing the back of his head softly.

"For making me worried you idiot!" Bryce nearly yelled. Samuel smiled and his smile grew larger as he heard Emily's laugh fill the room. Lindsay's eyes widened at the sound and turned to face her friend.

"What?" She smiled sleepily, "Can't a girl laugh anymore?"

Bryce smiled proudly at her, as her eyes began to close softly.

"She's been like this all today" He said softly, "Even set Ellis up with a date"

"That girl needs all the help she can get" Emily grumbled, before falling asleep. Samuel watched her for a moment, then sat down next to Lindsay who was smiling largely at Bryce.

"She's doing better," Bryce smiled, "Too bad Maddie isn't here"

When Bryce finished his sentence, he fixed Samuel with a curious but not accusing gaze. Samuel smiled at his curiosity and the underlying worry that coated his face, worry exactly like anyone else would have over Maddie.

"She's with my mum" Lindsay explained softly.

"Maybe I can live with you too," Bryce, joked, "Marissa kicked me out, literally"

Samuel's faced hardened, his jaw sticking out angrily. Lindsay shook her head in disbelief, wondering what had happened to make Marissa so cold and angry.

"It's alright man," Bryce shrugged, "I'm too far away from Emily anyway"

Samuel nodded, "Man, I'm sorry"

Bryce laughed but it sounded forced and angry, "Me too Sam"

"You're angry" Lindsay noted, stating the obvious.

"She's just choleric and ungrateful and, not the person we use to know" Bryce frowned.

"Yeah" Samuel sighed, "I know"

"What happened to her?" Lindsay asked.

* * *

><p>"<em>Samuel Larsen!" Marissa bellowed, "God damn you, this is your damn fault!" <em>

_Samuel stopped walking and turned around slowly, his eyes focusing on Marissa who was currently storming down the hallway. She had a mad look in her eye and when she reached him, she hit him angrily in the arm. _

"_Ow" He complained. _

"_You jerk," She hissed, "You horrid jerk!" _

"_What did I do?" He asked bewildered, as she smacked him once more. He stared at her in horror, as she continued to glare at him. Lindsay was standing behind him, her eyes wide with annoyance. _

"_Run along to class Lindsay" Marissa sneered, gesturing with her hand for her 'move along'. Lindsay blinked and cocked her head to the side, having no clue what Marissa was going on about. _

_Samuel shrugged sadly and handed her his books with a sad smile, "I'll see you in class" _

_Lindsay nodded and walked away slowly, glancing over her shoulder to see Marissa continue to sneer at her. Samuel stared at Marissa like she had gone insane, but her gaze was very sane and venomous. _

"_I got kicked out of home you miserable son of a bitch!" Marissa snapped. _

"_And how is that my fault?" Samuel asked slowly. _

"_I'm not carrying the second Jesus Christ Samuel," Marissa laughed bitterly, "You are the one who has put me in this position" _

"_I'm sorry," Samuel, snapped, "I didn't realize you never wanted to have sex" _

"_Samuel!" Marissa yelled. _

"_What?" He thundered, "You should have been on the pill! You told me you were!" _

_She shook her head in disgust, sneering at him as if her were scum under her shoes. _

"_You are pathetic," She sneered, "Now you're chasing after Lindsay huh?" _

_Samuel threw his arms up in the air; completely aghast about the situation he was currently in. She dropped his arms and rubbed the back of his neck angrily, trying to control the rage. _

"_I'm going to take care of you and I love you," Samuel said, "I am not in love with Lindsay!" _

_Marissa rolled her eyes and folded her arms gracefully. Samuel groaned and rubbed his eyes tiredly. _

"_Marissa, it's you," Samuel smiled, "You me and the kid, no one else. Lindsay's been trying to help you and I have no feelings, other than friendship towards her" _

"_How can I believe that?" Marissa sighed; Samuel placed an arm around her and kissed her forehead. _

"_Let's go to mine" Samuel smiled, "You can stay there, alright?" _

"_Alright" Marissa sniffed, hugging him tightly. _

"_Alright" Samuel smiled, leading her out of the hallway. She placed a careful hand on her small bump, trying to avoid people's prying eyes. _

"_It's alright," Samuel whispered to her, "I'm proud that my beautiful girlfriend, is going to be an excellent mother" _

Even though it was a rhetorical question, Samuel answered it anyway.

"I guess, I just never noticed" He frowned.

* * *

><p>"Daddy" Maddie squealed, running into the living room. Mrs. Pearce was followed her into room, chuckling lightly at her enthused expression. Samuel picked his daughter up into his arms, grinning at her large smile. She had chocolate splashed across her face and some mattered into her hair, dried chocolate caked under her fingernails.<p>

"Did you have fun today, sweetheart?" Samuel grinned, looking over at Mrs. Pearce. Lindsay walked over to her daughter and kissed her cheek lightly, fingering a small portion of chocolate sauce. She patted her head quickly and laughed.

"I don't even want to see the state of myself" She smiled lightly.

"You look hilarious," Lindsay laughed.

"It was fun Daddy," Maddie grinned, "I like MP"

"Do you now?" Samuel laughed, "You need a bath sometime soon"

"May I?" Lindsay asked, holding her arms open. Samuel gave Maddie an inquisitive look and Maddie reached forward into Lindsay's arms.

"Don't get any chocolate on me" Lindsay warned.

"Alright Auntie" Maddie smiled, wrapping her arms around Lindsay's neck.

Samuel watched the two walk off, Maddie prattling into Lindsay's ear insistently. He smiled and turned back to Mrs. Pearce, as she brushed her hair out of her face. She smiled at him warmly, gesturing him to follow her into the kitchen. Mr. Pearce was by the sink, gingerly washing the dishes. He smiled at the two and then dropped the cloth on top of the dishes, sitting down at the table.

"Samuel?" The man raised an eyebrow.

"That would be me" Samuel smiled, sitting down opposite him. Mrs. Pearce sat by her husband side, grinning at the boy.

"Nice to meet you," Mr. Pearce replied, "I'm John"

"Nice to meet you Sir" Samuel smiled.

"You stayed with us last night and your enchanting daughter" He smiled, adjusting his glasses.

"Yes Sir," Samuel smiled.

"He's been so lovely" Mrs. Pearce grinned, squeezing her husbands hand affectionately.

"I'm sorry about your girlfriend, how it ended," John said sympathetically, "Horrid business"

Samuel's smiled dimmed, "Yeah"

"You can stay with us Samuel," John smiled, "There are a few things to discuss though"

Samuel nodded quickly, "Of course"

"You're working, I'm guessing and that's fine. Mrs. Pearce stays at home so she's willing to look after Maddie" John explained.

"I can pay rent or board," Samuel suggested.

"Oh no!" Mrs. Pearce exclaimed, "That money needs to go towards college and your baby's education!"

"Yes," John smiled, "That's right but you can do all the chores we don't like. That can be the payment"

"Happy to Sir" Samuel grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what did you all think? ONE MORE CHAPTER EH!<strong>

**I hope you liked this chapter, the happiest one we've had so far I think? * ****love hearts and kisses**** * to all of you being lovely to me in your reviews and I appreciate it A LOT! Please continue xx Many thanks to LilTigerTGP and Daniee who wrote reviews that made me smile! AND of course to ****lnexknightwalker03, cuz you're reviews are smiley worthy too!**

**AND I LIKE MY VERSION OF LINDSAY TOO!**


	11. Limit

**None of you expected this :D**

* * *

><p><em>One Year Later<em>

Samuel stood in front of the mirror, attempting to tie his overly difficult and unresponsive tie. He frowned at it in the mirror and then broke into unexplainable laughter at his expression, one of complete bamboozlement. He sighed exhaustedly, releasing the tie from the odd position it had been tied into. He tried once more but it ended up worse than the first unsuccessful try.

"Here" Lindsay sighed gently, stepping into the room. He smiled slightly as she tied it quickly, with swift and nimble fingers. He stared down at it, gasping at her unfair expertise.

"Now why can't I do that?" Samuel muttered, frowning down at the impressive knot. Lindsay let out a short snort of laughter, patting his chest and fixing the buttons. He watched as she patted the suit all over, brushing away invisible lint bunnies that he was sure weren't there.

"You look amazing" He smiled, making her stop and blush. It was true; she had an ocean blue dress on that grazed her knees. It was one shouldered and the material ruffled over her shoulder, her hair tied back to tame the curls. She played absently with her earrings, which were an inch above her shoulder.

"Thanks" She giggled, her nervous hands moving to play with a curl.

"Stop playing with them," He scolded, "You look amazingly beautiful"

"I'm just nervous," She admitted. He nodded because he understood and if he was being completely nervous, he was insanely nervous. She smiled, the smile wavering ever so slightly.

"You have to see Maddie!" Lindsay suddenly exclaimed, grasping his hand tightly.

"If you insist" Samuel smiled, as Lindsay dragged him into the living room. Maddie sat on the couch, listening to Mrs. Pearce tell her how pretty she looked. Maddie grinned at Samuel and slipped off the couch, running up to him. He picked her up and smiled at her, placing a quick kiss on her rosy cheek.

"My, my, my someone looks amazingly beautiful" He smiled, ticking her softly. She let out a burst of laughter, grinning brightly at her father.

"Not as pretty as Lyn!" Maddie cooed, turning her grin towards Lindsay who smiled at the child. She pulled her out of Samuel's grip and held her in her own, placing an innocent kiss on the child's other cheek.

"Samuel!" Mrs. Pearce exclaimed, "You look so handsome"

Samuel chuckled self-consciously, "Thanks Mrs. Pearce"

"And me?" Lindsay laughed, mock-glaring at her mother. Her mum laughed and hugged her daughter tightly, beaming proudly at Samuel.

"Now, no getting any messes on that suit," She warned, "You need it for graduation!"

"Yes Mom" He teased faintly, as she shook her finger at him. He grinned and accepted the hug he and Maddie were pulled into.

"Are you sure you want to go honey?" Mrs. Pearce asked, pulling away and looking at both teenagers.

"Yeah" The both nodded simultaneously. She studied Samuel carefully for a moment and nodded her head, then turned to her handbag. She turned back with a grin and opened her palm, thrusting it towards him.

"Are you sure?" He asked, holding his hand out slightly hesitant. She nodded and pushed her palm closer to him, he grabbed the keys gingerly.

"Thanks Mum" Lindsay smiled.

"Not that I don't trust you Sam," Mrs. Pearce paused, "But take care of my baby and Lindsay of course"

* * *

><p>"The car," He sighed and stared at it lovingly. Lindsay snorted and took the keys from his closed fist. He continued to gap at the car, only when Lindsay tapped him did he notice that she had packed the car.<p>

"Lindsay," Samuel's voice shook, "This is the car"

"I am aware that my family owns a car," Lindsay giggled at his expression, tempted to clip him across the head.

"But Lindsay!" Samuel exclaimed, "Your parents are letting me drive the car"

"Samuel," Lindsay sighed patiently, "We need to get there on time"

Samuel clenched down on the steering wheel, trying to ignore Lindsay's abnormally intense gaze. Maddie was asleep in the backseat, clutching her new fluffy bunny. Lindsay had bought it for her third birthday, which she proclaimed it was Sir Bunny. There was an easy silence in the car, something that settled between them without needing to be changed.

"Samuel," Lindsay broke it, "I'm proud of you"

Samuel grinned, "How so?"

"You've been great this past year, really changed and I'm so proud," She smiled happily, "You're a great Dad and you've improved your grades so much that you got a scholarship! Samuel, I'm just proud"

Samuel blushed, "Linds, you shouldn't be proud of me for that"

"Fine," Lindsay chuckled, "I'm proud of you because you're not chickening out today"

"Then, I'm proud of you too" Samuel grinned brightly.

"You better be" She laughed loudly.

Samuel pulled up at the curb, flickering a hesitant smile at Lindsay. She placed her hand on his forearm and quickly kissed his cheek, reassuring him silently.

"No chickening out?" He smiled.

"Nope," Lindsay laughed, "You've been brave this year, don't be a wuss now". She made a move to exit out of the car, but Samuel held onto her arm and pulled her back.

"Linds," He sighed, "I'm really glad we'll be going to college together"

"Me too" She sighed, smiling brightly back at him. She got out of the car then, waiting patiently for Samuel to get Maddie. When he did, he stood before her and nodded hesitantly towards the house.

"And so it begins" Lindsay laughed, tugging him towards the front steps.

* * *

><p>"It's that my baby girl?" Emily demanded, picking Maddie up into a tight hug and pressing quick kisses against the girls cheek. Maddie giggled and tried to squirm out of her Auntie's tight grasp, only making Emily hold on tighter.<p>

"And are those my lovely friends?" Emil grinned, putting Maddie down and running over to Lindsay and Samuel. She hugged the both of them tightly, making them laugh loudly.

"You look amazing Emily" Lindsay smiled, standing back and holding onto the girl's hand tightly. Emily did a small twirl with Lindsay's help, running her hands through her short hair. She was wearing a red dress and bare feet, with the brightest smile on her face.

"OH MY GOD" Lindsay exclaimed, making Emily stop mid-twirl. I looked at her and then on instinct, towards Maddie who was curled up in Damian's arms and trying unsuccessfully to grab Cameron's glasses. Lindsay was pulling Emily closer and grasping Emily's left hand, basically bringing it up to her nose.

"Samuel!" She exclaimed, "Have a look at this!"

I did and grinned largely, my eyes landing on a bashful Bryce. He smiled back at us, moving slowly and wrapping his arms around Emily.

"Congratulations Man" I grinned, clapping his shoulder.

"Yeah," Lindsay laughed, finally letting go of Emily's hand.

"Thanks" They both smiled; Lindsay dragged Emily off, as she demanded to know every little detail possible. I laughed at Bryce's expression of pure adoration, as his eyes followed his fiancée's every move.

"I've wasted to much time without her Sam," He informed me, "I couldn't stand to loose her"

"Man," I smiled gently, "I'm really happy for you"

"Oh yeah!" He exclaimed, "You too! I heard about the scholarship!"

I shrugged off his enthusiasm, grinning sheepishly as he continued to grin largely. I watched Maddie laughing as Cameron pulled a face at her, my heart growing at her smile. Lindsay walked over to me, pulling a laughing Emily with her. Lindsay placed a tiny kiss against my cheek, making me smile down at her.

"Don't go getting any ideas," Emily mock-warned, "No stealing my thunder!"

"SAMUEL!" Hannah yelled, grabbing me in a bear hug. I felt other arms eclipse around me and pretty soon I was gasping for breath. Hannah pulled away, laughing at my stunned expression.

Ellis laughed at me and I noticed the boy that was clutching her hand, making me laughed

"Nice to see you Max" I grinned.

"You too" He smirked, kissing Ellis on the top of the head.

In that moment, there was easy atmosphere surrounding the room. As Emily flittered around, talking to people with enthusiasm.

"She never stopped fighting," Max murmured affectionately, as Ellis smiled up at him softly. Samuel felt pride rise in him, as Emily grinned brightly at the two.

"You two are going strong then?" Samuel looked questiongly at the two, trying not to laugh as they simultaneously blushed.

"What about you and Lindsay?" Ellis smiled brightly.

"I asked you first," Samuel teased, trying to get an answer out of her. She just laughed and shivered under Max's adoring gaze.

"But we all want to hear about you and Lindsay" A voice said sweetly.

* * *

><p>My eyes met hers, the iciness in hers making me openly cringe. Lindsay pulled away from my side quickly, standing next to Emily silently. Marissa noticed the movement and shot her a glare, before returning it to me. I bit my lip and watched as Maddie pulled away from Damian, running towards Marissa enthusiastically. Marissa smiled, as Maddie clutched her mother's legs tightly.<p>

Maddie's eyes flashed to Samuel, staring up at her Dad with worry.

"This is okay right Daddy?" She asked quietly. Samuel sighed and bent down to met her, staring into his daughter's eyes. Every day he looked into them, he thought of Marissa. How, even to the exact color and shape they were in essence her mothers.

"I love you very much Maddie," Samuel smiled, "So does your Mum"

He resisted the urge to call her Marissa, but when Marissa picked Maddie up; all his rage came back to him. He straightened up and stared into Marissa's eyes, trying to remember what he loved about her. He cared about her and always would, but the passionate love was gone completely.

"Hi sweetheart" Marissa cooed, kissing Maddie lightly and cradling the child. Maddie grinned brightly at her mum, breaking Samuel's heart. He hated how this worked out and how much pain it would cause Maddie in years to come. Emily showed the others out of the room and closed the sliding doors behind everyone, throwing Samuel a sympathetic smile.

"I-" Samuel paused; unsure of what he possibly could say.

"I heard about the scholarship," Marissa said lightly, "That's great news"

He was shocked by her sudden change of attitude, his mouth hanging open slightly.

"Sam," She said, "It was inevitable, our break up and I guess I am a bit bitter, about not seeing Maddie as much as I want. I don't hate you but I really don't like you"

He nodded, "That's fair enough"

They were silent for a moment, millions of thoughts running through their heads but unable to voice them. He sighed, staring at their daughter sadly.

"We should talk about this," He muttered, nodding towards Maddie.

"We should" Marissa agreed.

_Finis_

* * *

><p><strong>Keep reading forever x <strong>

**Review?**

**I WANNA THANK YOU ALL FOR BEING SUPPORTIVE AND EPICLY AWESOME! MUCH LOVE AND KEEP READING MY DEARS! **


End file.
